Dirty Little London
by invente-moi
Summary: Dirty Little London, la Commère de toutes les commères, rentre de vacances. La ville, si paisible en son absence, se transforme en une foule effervescente lorsque, jeté sur son clavier, il lance une bombe totale : le Prince, Thomas Dixon, cherche son âme soeur. Qui sera l'heureuse élue? Surprise, bitches.. - UA, Newtmas.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Dirty Little London.

 **Auteur :** Invente-moi.

 **Pairing :** Newtmas, éternellement Newtmas.

 **Disclaimers :** Vous connaissez la chanson, rien ne m'appartient, tout revient à Wes et à James, et les visages de Newt et Thomas reviennent à Thomas et à Dylan.

 **Résumé :** Dirty Little London, la Commère de toutes les commères, rentre de vacances. La ville, si paisible en son absence, se transforme en une foule effervescente lorsque, jeté sur son clavier, il lance une bombe totale : le Prince, Thomas Dixon, cherche son âme soeur. Qui sera l'heureuse élue? Surprise, bitches.. - UA, Newtmas.

 **Note :** Comme dirait notre chère et regrettée Charlie Bradburry, what's up bitches ? Eh oui, me revoilà déjà! Je déborde d'imagination dernièrement. Et tout à l'heure, alors que l'ennui profond s'emparait de ma personne, une idée germa dans mon cerveau, et bien qu'occupée à flatter mon chat paresseusement affalé sur mon ventre, j'ai attrapé mon clavier avec l'irrépressible envie de coucher tout cela sur papier, enfin, sur word, en l'occurrence. Sincèrement, j'ai aucune idée d'où je vais avec ça. Je vais juste attendre vos retours, vos reviews, et voir ce que ça vaut après ça ! J'espère que le texte vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à venir discuter. Bonne lecture, xx.

* * *

 _The Hawk In Paris – Freaks._

* * *

 _Dans la petite ville tranquille de Londres, à dix-sept heures passées, la plupart des possesseurs de smartphone rêvassaient, chez eux ou ailleurs, penchés sur leur tasse de thé à moitié chaude et leur scone dépiautés sans conviction. L'ennui et la routine constituaient le poids écrasant de leur croix quotidienne. Puis, comme un miracle, leurs smartphones se mirent tous à biper d'un seul et même son, unis par le même amour des commérages qui régnait dans la ville. Sans attendre, ils se jetèrent sur la notification qui venait d'arriver. Après deux semaines de longue attente, réglé comme du papier à musique, DLL venait enfin de signer un nouvel article, enfin.._

 _ **Dirty Little London**_ – 17h14.

Salut salut, mes chers commères avides de potins. Je sais que je vous ai manqué, c'est réciproque croyez-moi, mais deux semaines au soleil m'ont fait le plus grand bien ! Non, non, je vous vois de suite venir, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ces semaines mouvementées que j'ai passé en vacances. Pas la peine d'insister ! Evidemment, l'air torride de Miami ne m'a cependant pas détourné de mes petites affaires, et je vous jure que votre patience va être récompensée avec tout ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler. Allez, calez-vous bien dans vos sièges, on décolle ! _On a vu_..

Jorge Alvarez entrer dans la boutique de Mrs Delage.. Et en ressortir deux longues heures plus tard. Deux solutions : ou notre cher juge a décidé de se refaire une garde robe après avoir prit conscience que non, les robes judiciaires et les jogging ne sont pas les seuls bouts de tissu portables qui existent ; ou il se trame une petite affaire bien croustillante dans la boutique, disons, sous le bureau de cette chère Mary, peut-être.. Affaire à suivre, évidemment !

Rachel Clowe se faire jeter de chez elle par sa gouvernante, à moitié déshabillée, et dans un état lamentable. On dirait bien que les parents de cette chère Rachel ont découvert les pratiques sexuelles peu orthodoxes de leur fille unique, à en juger par le rottweiller qui l'a rejointe moins d'une minute plus tard sur le trottoir..

Winston Klein oublier de se laver les mains avant de servir un homard à des clients du Royal Glade. Et se faire virer dans la minute. Le pauvre petit chou va devoir s'accrocher pour trouver une place ailleurs, son nom doit déjà être black listé dans toute la ville..

Sonja Manova se faire renvoyer de la Golden Maze High. En même temps, blonde comme elle est, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle n'était sûrement pas faite pour de longues études. Sa plastique la sauvera probablement et elle finira sans doute mannequin raté et dépressive, voir peut-être chez Gally, à la fin de sa route..

Gally Smith qui, justement, a décidé d'ouvrir le Flare à des danseurs, en plus de ses délicieuses danseuses. Pense-t-il tirer profit de la libido incontrôlable des jeunes dévergondées tapies dans les appartements dorés de notre belle ville, ou mise-t-il sur les probables riches gays refoulés qui se planquent derrière leurs épouses à forte poitrine et leurs puissantes Berline ? Connaissant Gally, je pencherais plutôt pour la seconde option. Il n'est pas fou, l'animal..

Manifestement, nombre d'entre vous ont profité de mes vacances pour prendre les leurs, mais je suis prêt à parier que vous allez me revenir en force pour alimenter sans interruption le flot de mes post sur le site. Petits coquins. Vous êtes intenables.

Parlant de petits coquins, si quelqu'un a des nouvelles d'Alby Grimm, qu'il me le fasse savoir. Cela fait bien un mois que je n'ai rien entendu de lui, et de sa part, ça ne peut qu'être étonnant..

Je vous laisse sur une dernière anecdote, mes commères adorées : il semblerait que le Prince, Thomas Dixon, cherche une prétendante. Alors que Chuck, le cadet, vit une idylle parfaite avec sa sublime fiancée Harriet Connors, et que la pupille du roi, Minho, se pavane nouvellement au bras de l'époustouflante Teresa Agnes, la famille royale semble penser qu'il est temps pour leur ainé de trouver chaussure à son pied. Alors, qu'adviendra-t-il de notre Cinderella moderne ? Pensez-vous être l'élue du coeur de notre Apollon si secret ? Vous pouvez toujours tenter de l'aborder à la GMH, mais souvenez-vous que personne n'a encore jamais vu Thomas au bras de qui que ce soit, Mr semble inaccessible. A vos Louboutins, Ladies, la bataille risque d'être dure et longue..

Allez, il est temps pour moi de clore et de publier ce nouveau billet, afin de régaler vos esprits ennuyés. Non, ne pleurez pas, mes agneaux, je reviens très vite, c'est une promesse. D'ici là, ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas.. ;) xx.

 _Dans tous les coins de la ville, les réactions ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Sur les réseaux sociaux, les principaux concernés se défendaient des faits annoncés à grands coups de hashtag et de dislike, et les sms tournaient déjà, colportant et commentant les rumeurs lancées par DLL. Dans tous les appartements, on entendait pester, glousser, soupirer ou critiquer le billet posté, et bientôt, un seul sujet occupa toutes les bouches : qui le Prince allait-il fréquenter ? Y aurait-t-il un bal de prévu ? Ou une réception ?_

 _Dans sa chambre bleutée, Thomas Dixon scrutait l'écran de son smartphone, profondément agacé. Précisément, ce jour-là, il n'aurait jamais du sortir de son lit. Avec cette histoire de prétendantes, il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir se rendre en cours le lendemain. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Vince de l'accompagner, histoire d'éloigner toutes ces idiotes perfides et profiteuses qui ne manqueraient pas de se présenter à lui. Soupirant profondément, Thomas laissa son visage retomber dans ses oreillers, en poussant un gémissement dépité._

 _Derrière le comptoir de son salon de tatouages, Samuel Newton venait lui aussi de clore la lecture du nouvel article de DLL. Encore un torchon stupide, insipide et sans aucun intérêt, mais qu'il lisait quand même, fidèlement, malgré lui. Un instant, le blondinet songea au Prince, qui allait sans doute se retrouver dans une cohue improbable à la fac le lendemain, et éprouva un élan de sympathie pour le jeune homme. Il aurait vraiment haït être à sa place, surtout lorsqu'on sait que la reine des abeilles n'allait pas tarder à venir lui tourner autour. De toute évidence, cette fichue Brenda Delacourt n'allait pas hésiter à coller aux Teddy Smith de l'ainé des Dixon, en bonne plaie profiteuse qu'elle était.. Newt soupira, et verrouilla son smartphone, bien heureux de n'être que le petit tatoueur insignifiant de la ville, à qui jamais personne ne s'intéresse.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Dirty Little London.

 **Auteur :** Invente-moi.

 **Pairing :** Newtmas, éternellement Newtmas..

 **Disclaimers :** Vous savez déjà ce que je vais dire, on remercie James Dashner, Wes Ball, Thomas Sangster et Dylan O'Brien d'exister sur cette terre. Et oui, il est vrai que je n'ai pas précisé lors de mon premier post, mais c'est évident que Gossip Girl est une inspiration, alors je le cite aussi, histoire d'être parfaitement claire.

 **Rating :** Je n'avais pas précisé non plus, mais je suppose que l'histoire va rester T néanmoins, si j'écris un chapitre à caractère choquant, je le préciserais en warning !

 **Résumé :** Dirty Little London, la Commère de toutes les commères, rentre de vacances. La ville, si paisible en son absence, se transforme en une foule effervescente lorsque, jeté sur son clavier, il lance une bombe totale : le Prince, Thomas Dixon, cherche son âme sœur. Qui sera l'heureuse élue? Surprise, bitches.. - UA, Newtmas.

 **Note :** Hi ! What's up ? Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous prévenir de quelque chose. Je suis loin d'être régulière dans mes post, donc vous pouvez avoir quatre chapitres d'affilé puis plus rien pendant une durée indéterminée. Je préfère prévenir pour ne pas décevoir les adeptes des posts réguliers. J'espère cependant que ça ne vous rebutera pas ! Sinon, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont follow/fav mon histoire, et surtout ceux qui ont laissé une review. Vous m'avez prouvé que je tenais quelque chose de sympa, et c'est tout ce que j'avais envie de voir. Je vous présente donc le nouveau chapitre de DLL, que dire ? Well, meet the royal family ! Je vous retrouve plus bas pour les RAR, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos ressentis par reviews. Bonne lecture mes petits, xx.

* * *

 _ZHU – Faded ( Remix)._

* * *

« Désolé, j'ai cours, je n'peux pas rester. On se voit plus tard, heu, Olivia? »

« Chloé! »

« Ah. Oui. Chloé. Ehm, salut. »

Thomas s'éloigna d'un pas pressé en passant une main lasse sur son visage, expirant fortement pour toute preuve de son agacement. Julie, Chloé, Olivia, Mary, Rachel, Jenny, Casey, Lola, Doris, Hazel, Amy, Pauline. Elles défilaient toutes dans un tourbillon de parfums et de froufrous, et pour être poli, il s'efforçait de retenir leurs prénoms sans pouvoir les associer à un visage clair. Il avait l'impression d'être un goujat, mais bon sang, elles arrivaient toutes par vague pour l'aborder et l'inviter à sortir dans toutes les soirées possibles et inimaginables. Et ce depuis trois jours. Depuis l'article, depuis le torchon, depuis son arrêt de mort rédigé d'une plume acérée. Et si ce foutu défilé continuait une journée de plus, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de retourner à la fac après ça.

Une fois suffisamment éloigné des points les plus fréquentés de la Golden Maze High, l'héritier Dixon s'appuya contre un mur, et souffla à nouveau, laissant sa sacoche de pc couler le long de son bras jusqu'à toucher le sol. Les yeux fermés, il inspira, profitant du calme environnant.. Jusqu'à ce qu'une puissante main s'abatte sur son épaule gauche, provoquant un sursaut très peu viril de la part du jeune homme, qui ouvrit les yeux automatiquement pour découvrir le visage rieur de son frère adoptif.

_ C'que t'es con, Min. Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que c'ét..

_ Que c'était une de tes nombreuses prétendantes ? Lança le plus jeune, hilare.

Thomas lui répondit en présentant son majeur à son frangin, avant de ramasser son sac. Minho éclata un peu plus de rire, tel un cachalot dont la grâce divine lui aurait été refusée. Levant les yeux au ciel, le plus vieux des deux bruns reprit son chemin jusqu'à son amphithéâtre, refusant de subir les railleries de l'autre sur son soudain succès et ses spéculations pour expliquer son ennui face à cette nuée de « poulettes en chaleur ». Tout en délicatesse, évidemment.

Minho comprit que l'autre tentait de se défiler, et il se calma avant de le rejoindre, remontant son sac sur son épaule. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de son frère, mais au moins, il pouvait le suivre, et essayer de le distraire pour l'empêcher d'imploser. Il avait beau trouver la situation plus que drôle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter les cernes de son ainé, preuve des nuits blanches qu'il avait du enfiler depuis l'article. Mordant sa lèvre, il retint une réplique qu'il jugeait plus qu'amusante sur les harems et les princes, et se contenta de suivre Thomas en cours, dissimulant son hilarité chaque fois que le brun accélérait dans les couloirs pour éviter toute forme de vie humaine comme la peste.

* * *

Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, Thomas aimait sincèrement sa famille. Ses parents, Ava et Janson, étaient certes strictes, mais avaient toujours fait de leur mieux pour assurer à leurs fils de bonnes vies et de bons avenirs. Minho, qui avait toujours été le meilleur ami de Thomas depuis leur enfance, avait même eut droit à l'immense générosité de la famille lorsque son père décéda du cancer, et que Janson décida d'en faire sa pupille. Son frère, Chuck, était un garçon au QI sur-développé et au caractère absolument adorable et attachant, dont Thomas était très proche. Et Minho, eh bien, Thomas vivait avec son humour tous les jours, et s'en portait plutôt bien. Alors oui, Thomas aimait tendrement sa famille. Pourtant, lors du repas de famille du soir, ce fut un air implacable qu'il afficha lorsqu'il se releva pour s'adresser à l'assemblée, poings serrés sur la table.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Il s'était adressé aux présents d'une voix tranchante et assurée. Trois jours qu'il subissait toutes ces conneries, et c'était bien la faute de quelqu'un. Dévisageant ses frères et leurs compagnes, il se tourna ensuite vers son père, puis sa mère, sur qui il décida de jeter son dévolu immédiat. Ses yeux, d'un caramel brûlant, exprimaient une détermination sans faille. Il allait tirer cette situation au clair. Maintenant.

« Mère, est-ce vous qui avez prévenu cette Commère de pacotilles que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un? N'avions-nous pas convenu que j'avais le droit de traiter cet aspect de ma vie seul? »

« Thomas, je.. » Ava sembla outrée, mais à peine voulut-elle se défendre qu'une voix vint lui couper la parole.

« Ne blâme pas Ava, elle n'a rien à voir là dedans. » Thomas se retourna vers la voix, qui appartenait à la douce fiancée de Chuck, Harriet. Fronçant les sourcils, il la fusilla du regard.

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Ce n'est pas ta mère qui a contacté DLL, Tom. » Lança à son tour Teresa. « C'est nous quatre. »

Ledit Thomas se retourna vers sa seconde belle soeur et la regarda d'un air ahuri. Ses propres frères avaient monté ce plan derrière son dos? Il ne put empêcher l'acide poison du ressentiment de se distiller dans sa bouche, lui laissant un arrière goût amer de trahison qu'il détesta tout particulièrement. Presqu'aussitôt, sa main gauche se desserra et se mit à trembler nerveusement.

« Vous allez vous expliquer. Maintenant. » Les quatre protagonistes se concertèrent du regard, sous les yeux des deux parents, qui décidèrent de ne pas s'en mêler. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent que Chuck aurait le plus de chance d'attendrir le brun, et le laissèrent prendre la parole.

« Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, Thomas. Nous voulions simplement t'aider. Tu sais, du plus loin que nous nous souvenons, nous ne t'avons jamais vu avec personne. Nous ne t'avons même jamais vu t'intéresser à qui que ce soit. A part cette stupide Brenda, pour une semaine à peine, avant qu'elle ne te lasse. Tu as l'air toujours si seul, si nostalgique, comme s'il te manquait quelque chose. Nous pensions que peut-être, il te manquait ce que nous avions trouvé, un peu d'amour. Nous nous sommes figurés qu'avec un peu d'aide, tu trouverais celle qui pourrait te l'apporter. Alors Terrie a contacté Aris, son cousin, qui a des contacts un peu partout. Il a contacté DLL et qui lui a demandé de lancer l'annonce. Mais nous ne pensions pas qu.. »

« Vous ne pensiez pas que quoi, hein? » s'agaça Thomas face au discours du plus jeune de la fratrie. « Que ça prendrait une telle ampleur? Que je me ferais harceler au moindre coin de la fac? Que je me ferais suivre dans la rue chaque fois que je mettrais un pied dehors? Que j'aurais besoin que Vince me colle aux mocassins toute la sainte journée pour éviter qu'une de ces folles furieuses n'essaie de me violer sur place pour me convaincre d'aller à un rendez-vous avec elle? Non, bien sûr que non, vous n'y pensiez pas! Mais je vous rappelle que nous sommes une famille royale! Nous avons le nom, le titre, et la banque. Bien sûr qu'une annonce pareille allait défrayer les chroniques, et évidemment, comme c'est moi qui en paie le prix, vous ne vous sentez pas concernés, c'est si simple pour vous. Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien! Si je suis seul, c'est parce que je veux l'être. J'ai mes raisons, et bon sang, vous devriez être capable de respecter ça un minimum! Je respecte votre vie privée, faites-en autant, c'est incroyable ça ! Puis je n'ai besoin de personne, et dans tous les cas je ne peux pas me permettre d'être avec quelqu'un, parce que les regards de la terre entière sont braqués sur nous et que, par tous les saints, vous souvenez-vous avoir déjà vu un héritier s'afficher fièrement avec son petit ami à son bras? Non? Moi non plus! Alors maintenant, je vous prierais de réparer vos actes stupides, et de clore le sujet une fois pour toutes! »

A la fin de sa tirade énervée, agrémentée de gestes enflammés, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle, tous les visages reflétant une mine déconcertée. Laissant ses bras retomber, ballants, afin que les tremblements de ses mains dû à la colère puissent se calmer, Thomas se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait juste d'avouer, sans réfléchir, de but en blanc. Et visiblement, l'annonce n'était pas passée inaperçue. Virant immédiatement au cramoisi, il baissa la tête pour éviter tous les regards braqués sur sa personne. C'est Teresa qui finit par briser le silence trop lourd, en lançant d'une voix mal assurée.

« Tu veux dire que.. Tu es gay? » Et Thomas eut envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre et de ne jamais revenir. S'il imaginait faire son coming out un jour, c'était loin d'être de cette façon qu'il l'aurait fait..

* * *

Newt éclata de rire et porta le joint entre ses fines lèvres, inspirant profondément avant d'expirer calmement par les narines. Et de rire à nouveau. Un bras calé derrière sa tête, il était allongé dans son lit deux places, et son corps nu était offert à la lumière orangée de la vieille ampoule qui commençait à être trop usagée pour réellement éclairer quelque chose, la seule partie de son anatomie dissimulée étant elle cachée sous le drap blanc qui recouvrait son bassin. Sur son torse, un visage doux surmonté d'un amas de cheveux bruns -qui étaient tout aussi en bataille que ses propres cheveux- inspirait à son tour au joint tendu par le premier, avant de rire à son tour. Tout aussi nu, il caressait la peau pâle de son amant avec distraction.

_ J'peux pas l'croire.

_ J'te jure! Terrie m'a fait jurer de me la fermer, parce que si le gars apprend ça, elle dit qu'il va péter un plomb.

Les deux garçons repartirent dans un éclat de rire incontrôlé en imaginant la scène. Newt ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un Thomas écarlate et tellement énervé qu'il ressemblait à un chaton en furie. Colérique, mais pas impressionnant pour un sou. Et il rit de nouveau. Il avait du mal à croire que la cousine d'Aris, Teressa, ait pu monter un coup pareil contre son propre beau frère, avec la complicité des autres membres de la fratrie. Il aurait dû ressentir une outrance profonde mais là, avec ce qu'il fumait et l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, il ne pouvait pas réagir autrement qu'en riant. Evidemment, il savait parfaitement qu'il s'en souviendrait quand il aurait les idées un peu plus claires, et qu'il finirait par s'indigner, tout en gardant l'information pour lui. Il avait beau en apprendre de belles grâce à Aris, il n'était pas du genre à faire des commérages ou à nourrir les post de DLL avec ce qu'il apprenait.

Aris était son meilleur ami depuis des années, comme quoi, le monde était petit. Le brun était du genre discret, et fouineur, le genre d'indic avec un carnet d'adresse si remplit qu'il était tout naturel que les personnes se tournent vers lui pour contacter à peu près n'importe qui. Ce qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle Teresa, sa cousine, avait fait appel à lui pour contacter DLL, croyant faire un bon geste pour son beau frère. Elle ne pensait probablement pas à mal, ni elle ni les autres, et pourtant, la nuée qui tournait autour du prince durait depuis trois jours et ne dégonflait pas. L'espace d'un instant, le blond éprouva un soupçon de culpabilité, à pouvoir s'amuser ainsi dans un pieu avec son meilleur ami, alors que l'autre garçon ne pouvait probablement plus sortir sans être accompagné. Mais il effaça cette idée rapidement, après tout, il devait avoir l'habitude, et puis lorsqu'il aurait désigné quelqu'un pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, il lui suffirait de deux semaines pour que l'histoire se tasse, et que personne n'aborde le sujet de nouveau.

Des lèvres posées sur les siennes le tirèrent de ses pensées. Un baiser doux, plus tendre que ceux qu'ils eurent échangés plus tôt dans la soirée, qui annonçait le départ d'Aris. Newt sourit doucement, et se recula pour le regarder un instant, fixant ses yeux verts d'un air curieux. Il avait l'habitude de le voir partir après l'amour, mais jamais sans qu'il ne lui donne une raison. Souvent en lien avec son fameux réseau de contacts. Aris sourit en retour et se leva pour se rhabiller, tout en lui lançant.

_ Terrie a besoin de moi. Finalement, Mlle veut réparer les dégâts et obtenir un démenti de DLL pour que ces prétendantes nunuches lâchent la grappe du prince. Elle veut qu'on aille boire une bière. Tu veux venir?

_ Sans façon, mon chou, je n'te retiens pas!

Aris ricana, s'attendant déjà à cette réponse. Newt et Teresa s'étaient croisés une ou deux fois, et ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Les laisser dans une même pièce reviendrait presque à déclencher une guerre mondiale, tant ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais comprit et qu'il se retrouvait coincé entre deux feux, Aris n'avait jamais cherché à arranger la situation, et une routine d'ignorance s'était installée entre les deux personnes.

Newt termina son joint et s'étira comme un chat, faisant glisser un peu du drap, l'autre suivant le mouvement d'un regard gourmand avant de secouer la tête et d'attraper son sac pour sortir de la pièce. Le blond songea qu'il faudrait qu'il téléphone à son ami le lendemain, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toute cette histoire. Pas qu'il était une commère, mais tout de même, les dramas royaux, c'était si divertissant..

Se retournant paresseusement dans les draps défaits, Samuel hésita un instant à aller à la douche, mais la flemme qui s'était emparée de son corps était plus forte que tout, et il se contenta de se blottir un peu mieux contre son oreiller, avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne mit que peu de temps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, afin de finir sa nuit de façon un peu plus reposante qu'elle n'avait commencé.

* * *

Dix-neuf heures venait de sonner aux cloches du Big Ben, et Thomas se libéra enfin du supplice qu'était son cours de droit constitutionnel. Trois heures de longue torture endurées, et enfin, il avait l'occasion de rentrer chez lui. Sans doute un peu en retard pour le diner, mais rien de trop conséquent, les autres l'attendrait sans doute.

Etrangement, la famille prit plutôt bien la nouvelle de son homosexualité. Evidemment, ils doutaient de pouvoir le laisser s'afficher avec quelqu'un, pour le moment, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de le rejeter, et avaient même convaincu Teresa de rappeler son cousin pour régler l'affaire « prétendantes » le plus rapidement possible. Le prince ne pouvait pas nier son soulagement, mais pour le moment, l'article n'était pas paru, et les ardeurs des filles ne s'apaisaient pas.

Prit dans ses pensées, le brun ne remarqua d'abord pas la silhouette gracieuse et féminine qui le suivait, trop occupé à ressasser ses pensées par rapport au diner de la veille. Il finit néanmoins par se sentir observer, et fronça les sourcils, peu rassuré. Evidemment, le jour où Vince ne pouvait pas assurer sa garde, il fallait qu'un psychopathe ait choisit de le prendre pour cible. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas un criminel sexuel, il accéléra un peu le pas, et le bruit de marche derrière lui se fit un peu plus prononcé, l'autre accélérait aussi.

Thomas psychotait, et n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de se faire découper en morceau. Bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas été drôle, s'il ne s'était pas regardé une série horrifique juste la veille, et encore bien trop fraiche dans sa mémoire. Il était sincèrement à deux doigts de détaler en courant lorsque finalement, une main agrippa son poignet et qu'un rire aigu et insupportable qu'il ne connaissait que trop ne claque dans l'air.

_ Je t'ai fais peur, Tommo?

_ Brenda! Non, je, non du tout, répondit-il en dégageant son poignet de la prise de la jeune femme avant de lui lancer un regard et de lever les yeux au ciel aussitôt. Toujours aussi vulgaire.

_ Mais si! Je l'ai vu, on aurait dit que tu allais te mettre à courir comme une fillette. Alors, j'ai vu l'article de DLL, il paraît que tu cherches quelqu'un. C'est peut-être le bon moment pour qu'on offici.. Thomas décrocha totalement de la discussion, laissant la jeune femme déblatérer dans son coin, déjà agacé par sa voix horripilante.

Brenda Delacourt et Thomas Dixon se connaissaient depuis le collège. Très vite, la jeune française s'était entichée de l'anglais, et n'avait jamais plus voulu le lâcher, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils finiraient par se marier, au bout du compte, parce que c'était écrit. Grande brune élancée à la silhouette athlétique, elle était très jolie, d'un point de vue objectif. De vifs yeux bleus, un visage fin, un corps de rêve, tout son potentiel était gâché par le trop plein de maquillage et la longueur de ses vêtements -ne fussent-ils pas des maillots de bain-, sans compter sa voix criarde et agaçante.

Elle s'acharnait à conquérir le brun depuis des années, sans savoir combien la cause était vaine. Elle s'évertuait à s'attacher, attrapant n'importe quel prétexte pour lui tourner autour comme une abeille, d'où son surnom. Elle avait même, à une époque, tenté de séduire Minho pour se rapprocher de Thomas. Résultat, Minho avait couché avec elle et l'avait mise à la porte le lendemain matin, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas dupe, et qu'il n'ouvrirait pas la porte royale à une telle catin.

Thomas pensait que ça l'aurait calmée, mais il n'en était rien, et à peine quelques jours plus tard, la jeune femme revenait à la charge, plus insistante que jamais. Fouillant l'endroit du regard, le jeune prince cherchait une échappatoire, pour ne pas avoir à supporter trop longtemps la présence de la poupée gonflable qui l'accompagnait, et qui menaçait à chaque seconde de s'accrocher à son bras comme une sangsue.

Il n'écoutait absolument plus ce que Brenda pouvait dire, cherchant juste à lui fausser compagnie. Heureusement pour lui, le narcissisme de la brune l'empêchait de se préoccuper de l'attention du garçon, imaginant sans doute qu'il l'écoutait planifier les détails de leur mariage à venir.

La situation lui parut sans issue, et il commençait à désespérer de devoir la garder dans ses pattes jusqu'à sa porte, voire même dans sa maison, lorsque la discrète devanture d'une boutique qu'il lui était inconnue lui sauta aux yeux. Parfait, jamais Brenda ne la chercherait dans un pareil endroit.. Doucement, discrètement, Thomas commença à ralentir le pas, priant le ciel pour qu'elle ne lui prête pas attention, et finalement arrivé à hauteur de la boutique, il n'hésita pas une seconde et se décala vivement pour s'engouffrer dans la boutique et aller s'allonger sur le sofa de la pièce, surveillant du coin de l'oeil la brune qui s'éloignait, en parlant toujours.

Au loin, bien une bonne minute après, Brenda sembla se rendre compte de l'absence du jeune homme, et regarda autour d'elle, complètement perdue et agacée. Un ricanement sortit d'entre les lèvres de Thomas, et une voix se racla la gorge, le faisant se retourner vivement, les joues cramoisies..

* * *

_ Merci, Sammy. On s'voit Dimanche !

_ M'appelles pas comme ça, Gally, grogna l'intéressé avant de retourner derrière son desk d'accueil en secouant la tête.

Le calme revint dans la boutique, et Newt soupira avant de bouger le touchpad de son ordinateur. Sur son bureau trainait une ébauche de graphisme pour les flyers de la fête de Gally, Dimanche, au Flare. L'endroit ne pouvait pas mieux porter son nom, lorsqu'on sait que l'établissement était spécialisé dans le commerce charnel. Sur l'écran, des lèvres maquillées de rouge sur un fond noir étaient à peine entrouvertes, et mises en lumières par un contour plus clair. Un ongle vernis coincé entre les dents et l'ébauche d'une langue taquine, il ne manquait plus que quelques retouches et les informations pratiques à ajouter avant d'envoyer le premier jet à Gally.

Concentré sur son dessin, il était appuyé sur son bureau, un coude plaqué sur le desk, paume vers le haut, dans laquelle était posé son fin visage. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui tombaient à moitié devant les yeux, et ses prunelles ambrées parcouraient le dessin tandis que sa seconde main dessinait avec minutie sur sa tablette graphique. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, durcissant un peu ses traits féminins, et témoignant de son application à la tâche qui lui était confiée.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à dessiner tranquillement, quand la porte d'entrée teinta, signifiant l'entrée d'un client. Newt n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'une tornade brune s'engouffra et sauta sur son canapé, comme pour se cacher. Le blond regarda l'inconnu en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, incapable de réagir. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'autre ricana, visiblement satisfait, que Newt reprit ses esprits et se racla la gorge. Immédiatement, le brun se retourna pour lui faire face, rougissant, et la mâchoire du blond se décrocha.

Devant lui se trouvait Thomas Dixon, nul autre que le prince en somme, avachit sur le sofa de son salon de tatouages, un air ahuri et gêné complètement adorable sur le visage. Et Newt fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit face à l'incongru de la scène. Il éclata de rire, provoquant un peu plus la confusion de l'autre garçon.

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau post ! Oui, c'est rapide. Mais c'est une fiction courte, de base. Ce n'est pas fait pour durer. C'est un truc léger, sympa, sans doute mignon, et définitivement court, donc l'effet rapide est normal ! N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews, moi, je vais de ce pas répondre aux précédentes, héhé.

 _RAR :_

 **SuperMangouste :** Bonsoir ! Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? C'est adorable, ta review m'a beaucoup fait sourire. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, et en effet, Gossip Girl est mon inspiration. J'me disais que ça pourrait être sympa de placer une gossip dans un Newtmas. Que ça pourrait être drôle à écrire, et à lire, héhé. Merci pour les fautes etc, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, même si parfois quelques petites choses échappent malheureusement à ma vigilance ! En ce qui concerne Brenda, je suis vraiment désolée, mais elle ne passe vraiment pas avec moi, et je ne déroge pas à la règle de la Brenda agaçante des fictions. Et encore, estimes-toi heureuse, au début, c'était elle, la zoophile jetée dehors par ses parents de l'article de DLL, MDR ! Pour le prénom de Newt, j'pars du principe qu'il s'appelle Samuel Newton, mais qu'il préfère juste Newt, comme Stiles de Teen Wolf préfère juste Stiles au lieu de son prénom ou de Stilinski :). J'espère que la suite t'auras convaincue, bisous à toi xx !

 **Magistra :** Aw, t'es mignonne ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir divertie, et sortie de ton ennui ^^ Voilà enfin ta suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début, et merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une trace ! Bisous bisous xx.

 **Skouare Enix :** What a pseudo, haha ! Merci beaucoup, et oui, sur le principe de GG, c'est évident ^^ Haha, Newt va dire aurevoir à sa tranquilité très vite. Pas encore dans ce nouveau post, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Pauvre petit chou, ça va être très drôle de le sortir de l'anonymat, lui x). J'espère que ce post t'auras plu ! Bisous xx.

 **Tsuishin :** Comme je t'avais dit, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir, et j'en suis encore très flattée aujourd'hui ! J'espère que tout ce post t'aura autant plu que mon début, et au plaisir de te revoir passer dans le coin ! See ya, xx.

 **Haliska :** Merci beaucoup ! Contente que le concept te plaise, j'aime le fait de ne pas avoir vu de fiction de ce genre côté Newtmas, ça me donne libre court à ma créativité ^^ J'espère que tu auras aimé ce post, et n'hésite pas à repasser par la boite à review si t'as envie de discuter ! Xx

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu l'aimes autant que le début ! xx


End file.
